The middle of the night
by 21stcentury
Summary: Cassie can't sleep.But that doesn't mean she knows why she ended up at Adam's in the middle of the night.
1. Can't sleep

Cassie tossed and turned repeatedly that worst part was she wasn't even sleeping. She didn't think she had ever felt so tired.

Regardless,she just got out of bed,put on a coat and her boots before she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

It wasn't too long before she reached the tried knocking on the door repeatedly before she relished no one was going to answer. She didn't even know how she ended up here,in the freezing cold,waiting for her ex-boyfriend to open the door at what must have been after midnight.

Cassie just laughed at the thought.

She was about to turn around and go home when she saw someone approach the door. It was Adam. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Cassie,what are you doing here,its the middle of winter " he asked.

She didn't know what to say to that, so she just shrugged,talking to Adam wasn't as easy as it used to be these days. She was still puzzled about why she had decided to come in the first place.

"Well don't just stand there" he said.

"Get in here" he said and smiled at her as she walked past him.

She missed that smile.

As soon as she was inside,he immediately locked the door again and turned on the lights.

She went to sit in the booth next to radiator,there was no doubt,she was indeed freezing.

Adam walked over to sit next to her.

"So, how did you end in this dump in the middle of the night" he asked trying to make her laugh as he could clearly see she was upset about something.

She just shrugged again.

"Cassie,come on, I can see your upset about something and you can talk to me you know." he said.

Cassie's wasn't looking at him anymore but was just staring out the window, desperately trying to not look him in the eyes.

"Cassie, look at me" he said as he quickly slipped his hand into hers.

Without hesitation,she looked right into those big brown eyes that made her melt.

"Cassie,listen. Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean that we have to stop talking and it also doesn't mean I stop knowing you. Cassie I can see that something is really upsetting you and you can tell me. I-" He was cut off when Cassie leaned in and kissed him.


	2. Talk to me

When Cassie finally relished what she was doing, she pulled away from adam and quickly tried to get up.

She let go of his hand and quickly got out of the booth.

"Cassie,Cassie wait" Adam yelled and immediately started chasing after her.

Cassie ignored him and used her magic to unlock the door 'at least dark magic comes in handy for something' she thought.

Just as she was about to walk out the door,Adam grabbed her wrist.

She tried to free her hand but he just tightened his grip.

"Cassie, please just tell me what's going on" he asked.

Cassie just ignored him, wriggled out of his grip and left.

Outside it had started to snow but she didn't care, she just had to leave in-case she did something even more stupid.

Still Adam started chasing her into the boathouse car park.

She heard his footsteps behind her.

'Well,he's nothing if not persistent' she thought.

How she wanted to break down in his arms and kiss him, just like it used to be. But there was a curse on them and it was pretty clear when Adam didn't kiss back, that he still didn't love her.

Cassie felt her eyes filling with tears at the he saw Cassie approach her car, he ran right to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and decided he would try to talk her one more time.

"Cassie, this is my last talk to me about what's going on,why you ended up here..." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"Why you kissed in me there" he said.

She decided that she couldn't keep doing this,ignoring him especially when he was being so sweet to her.

So she turned around and fell apart in his arms. She started sobbing on his shoulder as he held her tight. She knew she was going to kick herself for this later but right now she needed Adam.

She continued sobbing on him as the snow started to come down harder. "Come on Cassie let's go back inside." he said and he started leading her back in the direction of the boathouse.


	3. I love you

Cassie let Adam lead her back to the boathouse as she wasn't even sure she could stand on her own two feet right they were inside and Adam had locked the door again he sat down next to her."Okay,spill" he said as he looked her directly in the eye.

She sniffed a little bit before she told him "Adam,I still love you okay." she said as she continued sobbing.

"What?" he said.

"The elixir never worked on me. But I played along with it because there's a curse on us and you clearly don't love me anymore but I guess with Diana leaving and everything,I sorta just went to the first person I thought of and then I come here and make myself look like an idiot by sitting here and crying" she said as she started to sob again.

"Hey come on, you could never look like an idiot" he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

She just smiled a sad smile at the gesture.

"Cassie,I never stopped loving you,not even for a second." he said as he stopped wiping the tears from her eyes and started caressing her cheek.

Adam leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Adam we can't do this, there's a curse on us," she said, mentally slapping herself.

"Well can't we worry about that tomorrow?Can't I just have you tonight" he asked with that cheeky smile of his.

She really loved that smile.

"How can I say no" she said and smiled.

So he leaned forward and kissed her passionately and of course she kissed back.


	4. Joking Around

Cassie woke up slowly the next morning. She opened her eyes slowly,yawned and then turned to have a massive smile spread across her face when she saw Adam watching her intently."Morning" she said as she grabbed his hand and kissed him."Morning" he replied.

"So how do you think my dad will react to the dead birds on the lawn" he said and smiled at her cheekily.

"Hey,not funny Conant" she said and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"So, what are you gonna do about it" he said.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll think of something"she said with a light laugh.

"But until then..." she said before she leaned in to kiss him.

They kissed for about 2 minutes before they came up for air.

"Well,that was nice" he said and laughed.

Cassie laughed with him for a minute before she spoke up "Come on,lets get up" she said.

"Why?" he asked with a questioning.

"Because a).I'm hungry and b). Your dad's away so you have to open up the boathouse." she said.

"Good point" he said and smirked at her.

"Don't you start" she had missed this, joking around with him.

So she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, only to be presented with clothes scattered all over the floor.

Adam stared at her as she started searching the room for any sign of her clothing.

When she turned around to look for her shirt, she noticed Adam,with his hands behind his head watching her.

"What?"she asked meeting his eyes.

"Nice ass" he said.

So Cassie smacked him with her shirt gently.

"Hey, aren't you getting up" she asked.

"Nah,I'm good thanks"he said which earned him another light smack.

He looked up to see a fully dressed Cassie standing before him.

"Come on,I'll help you with the boathouse" she said.

"Okay,I'm getting up" he said.

"I'm gonna go open up,while your getting dressed" she said.

"You know your like the best girlfriend ever,right?" he said as he threw her the keys.

"I know" she said as she caught the keys,kissed him lightly and left.

"God,I love her" he said as he started picking up the clothing that had been carelessly thrown onto the floor the night before.

He started getting dressed as he dwelled over the fact that he was completely utterly in love with Cassie Blake.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry about the Lack of updates for this fic guys. Been swamped with homework. May i also mention that writers block is a right kick in the ass. I promise I will update this fic soon,Scouts honor. But it might not be until this weekend or later(soz).

Really sorry guys but I am working on a Faye and Jake fic which you can find on my profile page or put Faye and Jake fics into the search engine. It's called 'How?'(sorry I'm really bad at titles).

It currently has 1 chapter but I am writing the 2nd as we will be posted in about 10-15 mins and then i plan to a 3rd which will be posted probably 20-25 mins after the second one(no promises but it's very likely).

So guys please review or give me ideas for what i can do with the if you leave me a prompt in a review regarding any Secret Circle or Heroes couple(just started watching, immense show) but warning i only just started watching so i might not be that great. But I will give it a go. So please please please review.

Thanks

much love and peace :D


	6. Faye's a joy in the morning

Adam came down about 15 minutes later.

He saw Cassie taking orders and knew he couldn't just stand there and watch her all day (although he would like to). So he went over to Cassie.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"she said as she walked behind the bar to get one of the costumers a drink.

"I'll take over with the orders, you just get the drinks in order, Okay?" he said as he could see she was clearly overwhelmed.

"Thanks" she said and turned to give him a kiss.

"Hey, easy there cursed compandres" a voice said from behind them.

They both turned around to see Faye standing there with her arms crossed.

"Very funny Faye" Cassie said.

"Hey,Jake is parking the car and i don't really wanna find him dead when i leave" she said with a smirk.

"There's no curse Faye. We woke up this morning and nothing. No dead birds, nothing." Adam said.

"You, two..." Faye said.

They both nodded.

"Yeah, cus that went so well last time" Faye said.

At that moment Jake walked through the door and grabbed Faye by the waist.

"Hey" she said as Jake kissed her.

"Looks like Jake's okay" Cassie said.

"And why wouldn't I be?" He asked looking up from his girlfriend.

"Adam and Cassie did the deed again"Faye said with a deep breath out.

"But you'll be fine" Adam said.

"Okay" Jake said. It looked like he almost didn't take any notice of it.

"Shall we go get a table" He asked.

"Sure" Faye said and Jake took his hand into hers and started guiding her towards a table.

"Faye's a joy in the morning" Adam said as he started laughing and so did Cassie.

"Come on, we have to get some work done" she said.

"And you have to serve them so be nice" Cassie said as Adam started walking away.

"I will" he said.

Cassie watched him for a few more moments before her attention was once again fixed on preparing drinks.


End file.
